The Apocalypse Fools
by Destiny Willowleaf
Summary: It's April Fools day, and when a jester, wizard, and witch team up, nothing's going to be sane. Life will never get back to normal after their run!
1. Chapter 1

**Marx: Hey hey hey! Marx here, and this time I'M doing the introduction. If you remember the extra from the last time we saw our favorite Dreamlanders, St. Patrick's Day had occurred, and I announced to Magolor the stories that we got as our Holiday Fun. I got April Fools, while Mags got Easter. Now, Destiny's documenting the events that happened that night, as told by our victims and ourselves.**

**Magolor: Destiny is letting us do the intro because she trusts us not to mess up. She doesn't own the series that we're from, any songs that were on her playlist as she was typing this up, ice cream sandwiches, Thin Mint ice cream, Marx's verbal tic of "you know" is from Leer Justice's Kirby of the Stars: The After Story, Apoxy, France, or a copy of Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. She drew the cover art in Microsoft Paint, was the one who came up Sword and Blade's YouTube channel name, Eversharp Flaming Wings of Freedom, and we're fairly certain she started the shipping Galactic Darkness. Don't ask what that means yet. As a side note, Sword and Blade's designs were inspired by the renowned Kirby fan, Ivyna J. Spyder, with a few of Destiny's own takes.**

**Grill: So enjoy this randomness!**

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

It was a late March night, and a small figure was standing alone in the moonlight.

"April Fools Day is here. My power shall now be unrivaled, and I shall be the prank king! You just can't beat the jester of Dreamland, you know?" the figure monologued. "I mean, I'm a JESTER. Jesters and Clowns are made for jokes, and that ultimately means that since I'm a jester, I should rule the day! And there is no escape!"

Nearby, a blue and white ship door opened, revealing a figure with yellow eyes that shone in the darkness.

"Marx, who are you talking to?" it sighed.

The first figure, presumably Marx, turned to the one in the doorway. "Not now Magolor. I'm practicing my "I have won over all of you" monologue!"

Magolor, the figure in the doorway, sighed in frustration. "Fine. I'll eat dessert alone then."

Marx's attention was diverted from his monologue practice rock and sped inside the ship, known as the Lor Starcutter.

Once the two were inside, it was easier for the viewer to see what they looked like. Marx was a lavender Noddy-like creature. He had bright golden wings on wither side of his armless body, multicolored hexagons floating beneath them. He had dark purple eyes, and brown shoes that were partially hidden behind his bright red bowtie. His head was covered by a blue-and-red jester's hat. The blue half had white spots, while the red side had white triangles. Magolor was a Halcandran wizard, lacking legs and arms, but he had hands. He was a brown oval wearing a blue hooded robe. The hood was was a beautiful blue, with a golden gear design lining the area where Magolor's face was visible. His ears were also covered by the hood. The tips of the ear-covers were light cream, with a thin yellow stripe underneath the cream tip. The majority of his body was covered by the white robe, as well as a covering the same shade of blue as on his hood covering his underside. A dash of purple was outlined with a similar gear pattern as on his hood. Magolor's hands were hidden by cream gloves. A white scarf covered where a mouth would presumably be, interwoven with a blue belt.

Marx shook off his hat after the descriptive narrator stopped talking, revealing a small poof of purple fur.

Using his wing's claws, he put his hat on a shelf so it wouldn't be trodden on.

Magolor sighed, and floated over to the freezer, and pulled out two paper rectangles.

"What... ARE those?" Marx asked, a confused expression upon his face.

"Apparently, these are ice cream sandwiches. Last time I was in town, I grabbed some since all of the Thin Mint Ice Cream was gone. Tago told me they're a rectangle of vanilla ice cream between two brownie slices," Magolor explained, trying to find the area that he could unwrap it at.

"Where is it?" Marx asked, bouncing around his friend impatiently.

"In the pap- Aha!" Magolor exclaimed, unwrapping the ice cream sandwich onto a small plate. He made his way over to a short table and put it down.

Marx leaned over the dessert, contemplating on the way to eat it. Marx nodded to himself, and ate the ice cream sandwich in one bite.

"That was AWESOME!" he yelled, startling Magolor.

"Good. I bought a ton. BUT NO GOING IN TO THE FREEZER!" Magolor replied, pushing Marx back when the jested tried to get another one.

Pouting, Marx plopped down right where he was. Magolor ignored his friend's behavior and bit into his ice cream sandwich thoughfully.

"Not bad," Magolor commented. "So what were you monologuing about anyway?

"Nothing much. Just my plans for April Fool's."

Magolor had to put his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't do a spit-take. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Probably."

Magolor finished of his ice cream sandwich and facepalmed. "Do you remember the last time we were here for April Fool's Day?"

"Nope."

"You almost killed Kirby after a prank backfired, and instead of the piano not actually being a piano mimic, it WAS actually a Piano Mimic and Fumu was trying to murder you for weeks afterwards. AND Taranza decided to use the Piano Mimic in an attempt to hold the puffball back after Dedede was captured by said person."

"Well excuuuse me, princess," Marx muttered.

"Did you just SERIOUSLY do that?"

"Memed you? Yes."

Resisting the urge to slap Marx, he asked, "So what are these schemes?"

"Well, the three big ones are 1) Set Kine and Fumu up on a date, 2) Get Knuckle Joe to propose to Silica and interrupt the end of it, and 3) Convince the people that live around here that the apocalypse is upon us."

"Alright. One will be entertaining, and Three's probably will be easy. Considering how often I've seen those weirdos fall for his schemes, we should end with that one. Mostly because then it won't interfere with the other plans you most likely have. But Two..." Magolor trailed off. "It's probably best not to interfere with people's love lives. The only reason I'm not complaining about One is because Samuel and Fumu are already confirmed in our storyline."

"Samuel?"

"Sword Knight. You weren't in the town square on St. Patrick's Day, and it was revealed then."

"Oh. Also, Silica and Knuckle Joe BELONG together. They don't put out the fire that burns inside the other, and they know what it feels like to grow up without one of their parents. And from what I've heard, Silica's actually part Demon Beast. Knuckle Joe knows how to break her out, so if she was with someone else, and broke free, they might die, you know?"

Magolor rolled his eyes, unfazed by the speech. "What other plans do you have for the day?"

"Lemme grab them," Marx replied, grabbing his hat. Magolor had enchanted the inside with hammer space that only Marx could access. Marx ran his wing over his hat, and pulled out two sheets of paper.

Magolor picked up one of them, and began to read what it said.

"APRIL FOOLS PLANS BY MARX

1\. Glue Meta Knight's Wings together.

2\. Cover King Dedede in chalk dust. Call him Chalk Kirby.

3\. Build an exploding Escargon Robo

4\. Put Sword Knight/Samuel in a dress. Then take a picture and laugh.

5\. Ship Escargon to France for a vacation.

6\. Tell King Dedede the Queen Mary wants to be more than friends.

7\. Attach a Whoopie Cushion to Bun.

8\. After sufficient gluing of Meta Knight's wings, tell said knight that Jerca's spirit fell in the hole and he wants your help to get out.

9\. Genderswap Dark Meta Knight back to a girl since Nintendo made Dark a guy again,

10\. Set the female DMK and Galacta Knight up on a date to appease Destiny's inner fangirl.

11\. Send Customer Sevice 100 million fake-but-real-looking D-bills.

12\. Steal Galacta Knight's lance,

13\. Cover Adeline in rainbow paint and get Meta Knight to say, "It is Hypernova Adeline!"

14\. Put Drawcia and Paintra in a closet together with a truckload of paint.

15\. Tell Kirby he died."

"That's only a part of it!" Marx continued, unrolling the other sheet of paper.

Sighing, Magolor picked up the second sheet and started to read it aloud.

"16. Tell everyone in town that Diana/Blade is a princess.

17\. Hypnotize Taranza to dance the Caramelldansen.

18\. Tell Ribbon that Kirby got a new girlfriend, Chuchu.

19\. Throw banana peels everywhere.

20\. Put Whispy in Nerd glasses, take a picture, and post it everywhere.

21\. Make a fake artifact, and have Curio dig it up but he won't know it's fake.

22\. Give Prince Fluff a pet cat.

23\. Tell Falspar the girl of his dreams is waiting behind the door, and when he walks in, throw a bucket of water at him.

24\. While Rick's rolling around in a ball, tell him a website address, and Rick Roll him.

25\. Tell Kirby that Keeby's going to be the star of the franchise.

26\. Tell 02 that I(Marx) will be joining his in the underworld soon.

27\. Tell Dedede his new companion will be Navi

28\. Tell Yin Yarn that he was accepted into the knitter's club. When he arrived, have everyone grab him and start knitting him into things.

29\. Tell Kingsonnn Dededoo that Nintendo accepts him as an official Kirby character.

30\. Put Magolor in a bunny suit on Easter.

31\. Run for my life from an angry mob."

Magolor facepalmed, and then noticed the 30th prank on the list.

"Wait. _Put Magolor in a bunny suit on Easter?!" _he yelled, glaring at Marx.

"Well, you ARE gonna be the Easter bunny this year!" Marx replied with a giggle.

"Well, Mr. I'm-putting-my-best-friend-in-a-bunny-suit-on-easter-because-it's-necessary, how are we supposed to do 29 separate pranks on top of the three big ones?" Magolor questioned.

"I don't know! I always have a lot of things on my plate that I'd like to do, but I never can get them done!" the jester huffed. "Hey, that sounds a whole lot like Destiny's excuse for not updating any of her stories."

"It does." Magolor commented.

"But whatever. I'd be content knowing I got a few done," Marx explained.

Magolor smirked. "How about this year, we tried to do all of them?"

Marx smiled. "Really? Or is this just a joke?"

"I'm not joking. The two of us plus Grill, Salt, Pepper, and Sugar could pull it off."

"Sounds like a great plan!" Marx replied. "Get the phone."

"Are you sure she'd be okay with you calling her at 12:30 in the morning?" Magolor asked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine with it." Marx grabbed his hat and after unlocking the hammer space, pulled out a piece of paper.

Magolor read the phone number on the paper and typed it in, mentally hoping that Grill wouldn't be upset. At either of them.

Soon enough, someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello, you are speaking to Salt. We do not own a car, and do not need life insurance. If your name is Bun, please stop prank calling. We're sick of it."

Magolor had set the phone onto speaker about halfway through.

"Well hello to you too, Salt," Marx laughed. "How are you?"

"Oh! It's just you, Marx."

"And me, Magolor!" the wizard added.

"And Magolor," Salt added, giggling. "What'dya need?"

"To talk to Grill. You know what today is?" Marx asked.

"It's April 1st. What does... Oh!" Salt realized. "I'll get her."

"Thanks."

On the other end, Salt flew over to Grill. "Hey Grill! Marx and Magolor need to talk to you about something related to today!"

Grill pushed herself upright. "Wha?"

"Marx. Phone. Now."

Grill's eyes snapped open and she grabbed the phone. "Hey Marx! And Mags if you're there!"

"Hey Grill!" Marx replied. "I'm gonna get straight to the point. Today's April Fools day, and I have 32 pranks planned for this year's April Fools day, so I'm gonna need all the help I can get. One of them isn't included only because it's for Easter."

"Hm... So what kinda things are you planning?" she asked.

"Messing with romance, tricking the townsfolk, telling lies about things we really shouldn't be saying, and also telling someone that they are now an official Nintendo character when they're really not," Magolor swiftly replied, giving a basic rundown of the list.

"Sounds like fun! When do ya need me?"

"I think now would be good, so we can plan out everything," Marx replied, thinking about how to organize the list.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. And I have one more prank to add to your list," Grill replied, hanging up.

"Grill?" Marx asked into the phone.

"I think she hung up."

Magolor went over to the door. "Here she comes!" He opened the door, and Grill, unable to slow down her broom, crashed into him.

Marx looked up in time to see Grill and Magolor rolling towards him, but he was caught up in it too.

"WALL!" Grill shouted as they were rapidly approaching the wall.

None of them had the time to untangle themselves, and ended up crashing into one of the Lor Starcutter's walls.

Salt, Pepper, and Sugar arrived calmly, and helped the others untangle themselves from each other.

"And this is why you don't fly your broom full speed once the ship is in sight," Magolor sighed, feeling the wall. "I'm gonna have to patch up the dent before flying."

"Really?" Grill skeptically asked.

"There was a time when there was a dent in the ship and I tried to fly it, thinking it wouldn't affect flight. It crashed 10 seconds later."

Grill snickered. "So, what's the plan?"

"Wait, didn't you say that you had a prank to add?" Marx reminded her.

"Right!" Grill exclaimed. She propped her broom on the wall and went over to the main area. She picked up a blueish-purple laptop with yellow blocks and typed something in.

"Who's the prank on?" Magolor asked.

"Sword Knight."

"Sword?" Marx repeated. "Why?"

"I'll explain in a second," she quickly replied, not looking up from her laptop. "Here it is!" She clicked on a video.

The video was just two people talking back and forth. She skipped to the middle of the video, where the girl looked suspiciously excited.

"Eversharp, Truth or Dare?" the girl asked.

"Truth," Eversharp replied.

"What is the one game you will never play, and why?" she asked.

"Freedom! I'm not answering that!" Eversharp pouted.

"Do you WANT me to set Daffodil and Sunfish up on a date?" Freedom asked.

"No..." he replied.

"Then tell me. I'll even tell you mine."

"Fine!" Eversharp shouted, giving in. "I never want to play and of the Five Night's at Freddy's games."

"Really?" Freedom asked.

"I don't like animatronics, okay?" he admitted. "They scare me. Only because it's like they're watching you, and it's freakier when they don't blink."

Freedom laughed. "Alright. I never want to play E.T. For the Atari 2600. I pay attention to small things in sound, and the sound bites from this game are painful to listen to." She shuddered.

Grill paused the video. "After learning that Eversharp was Sword and Freedom was Blade, I've been plotting a way to get back at Sword for a while. He thinks it's PERFECTLY okay to insult the AI that was programmed of me for my boss fight. It's not MY fault HAL Laboratory made the AI not as awesome as the way I actually play."

"I think I can help with that," Magolor interrupted. "While I was working with Bun, we discovered the location of their recording headquarters."

"Really?" everyone else asked.

"Yep. It's a bit annoying to get down there, but I think we can also start on all pranks where our victims live in the castle."

"Sounds like a plan!" Marx replied. "Now all we need is a team name!"

"A team name?" Sugar repeated in confusion.

"Yeah. To define ourselves!" Grill agreed.

"Prankster's United!" Pepper suggested.

"No, Chuklez-Lives-On already used that for the apprentice's pranking group in When StarClan Gets Bored. Then again, they haven't updated since JANUARY..." Salt replied.

"Apocalyptic Insanity?" Sugar tried.

"It doesn't sound right. We're only causing the Apocalypse at the end of the day." Marx explained.

"The Double Trio of Doom?" Grill offered.

"Too long," Magolor sighed.

"I know! The amazing jester with his best friends the wizard and Star Stacker with her onion minions!" Marx exclaimed.

"NO." Everyone else shot the name down immediately.

"Magic Tricksters?" Magolor proposed.

Everyone looked to each other.

"I like it!" Marx commented.

"We all can use magic..." Grill started.

"...and pranksters are also known as tricksters!" Salt, Pepper, and Sugar finished.

"Then it's settled. Magic Tricksters, unite!" Magolor ordered, doing a fist-pump.

Marx grabbed his papers and shoved them back into his hat's hammerspace.

"Alright. Let's go. We'll split up the pranks while we travel," Marx determined, sliding his head into his hat.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Grill exclaimed, grabbing her broom and racing out the door.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

Once the team had taken to the sky, Marx began splitting up jobs.  
"Magolor, you look for the entrance to the recording studio the knaves use, which is most likely connected to their room. Grill, Salt, Pepper, Sugar, and I will start pulling pranks on everyone," the jester instructed. Then he turned to Grill.  
"You need to set a chalk bucket above King Dedede's door, and call him Chalk Dedede once he's been hit. Also leave a note somewhere that he'll see that says 'To King Dedede, I'd like to be a bit closer than friends. From Queen Mary.' Get some flowers if you can. On the backside, it should say something like 'P.S. This wasn't from Queen Mary, so APRIL FOOLS!' I'll set up Bun's Whoopie cushion, start on Escargon Robo and after Escargon finds his robot, I'll blow it up, and crate him up for a shipment to France. Once Magolor finds the knave's room, which is probably close to Meta Knight's, we'll glue the knight's wings together, or if it's in cape form, carefully take his cape off and frame it on the wall. And hopefully, if Sword's deathly afraid of animatronics, Salt, Pepper, and Sugar can slip that on while Mags, Grill, and I fight Blade in a Golden Freddy suit."

"And WHERE would we get a hold of a Golden Freddy suit?" Grill questioned harshly.

"May I remind you that we all have magic?" the jester pointed out.

"Then it's settled. We'll pull some castle things, and head back to the Lor once everything's done." Magolor concluded.

"We're here," Marx whispered in scary delight. The broup landed quietly, and Marx reached into his hat for something.

"What'cha getting?" Salt asked.

"These," Marx replied, pulling out 4 headphone sets with microphones. "Gaming headphones."

"What are GAMING HEADPHONES going to help us achieve?" Magolor asked out of annoyance.

"These headphones will keep us touch, so we know when others have completed their parts. Let me demonstrate," Marx explanied, setting his hat aside and headbutting into a pair.

Magolor sighed, and placed them on his friend's head.

"Grab a pair, Mags," Marx instructed. The Halcandrian reluctantly put on a pair.

Using his wing, Marx pushed a button on the side of his headphones. "This is Jester, come in Potato. Come in Potato!"

"Really?" Magolor sighed. "Potato?"

"What? You look like one, and it's easy to remember!" Marx giggled.

Magolor rolled his eyes. "So, what's everyone else?"

"I didn't really think about it," Marx admitted.

"Well, I'll be Stacker," Grill decided, picking up the remaining headsets. "At least it had to do with me!"

"And how about SPS for up?" Salt suggested.

"Sounds like FPS," Grill replied, shirking the headphones down to a size that fit her minion friends.

"PSS?" Pepper tried.

"Are you ending a letter?" Marx rhetorically asked.

"SSP!" Sugar proposed.

"How about Tronion?" Magolor muttered.

"Tronion?" the onion minions repeated.

"A combination of triple, which is the number of you, and onion, what you are," Magolor explained. "Don't overthink it."

"Fine. To talk, press the side button, and to listen, don't press anything," Marx explained. "Now, Magic Tricksters, let's go!"

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

Grill and her minions were able to easily locate King Dedede's room. Salt and Pepper found some erasers covered in chalk, and quickly set up the bucket. Grill wrote the note in a fancy handwriting, hoping Dedede's fall for it. Sugar was hovering near Dedede, so that if he were to begin to stir, they could pack it up and run.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

Marx ended up sitting on the floor in the laboratory, reading through previous Escar-droid blueprints.

"Alright. The motor goes here, and the entire thing has to be lined in soft cushioning inside. A remote detonation will probably be best, so that button has to go..." he trailed off as he set to button in place. "here. Now I need lots of tire treads, metal, purple paint, and green paint." Sighing, he set the blueprints down and dug around for paint.

Soon enough, he had found all of the required materials, and, upon realizing he wouldn't be able to set everything in place properly, said something that we're not going to repeat.

"Jester to Stacker, come in Stacker," he whispered into the mic.

"This is Stacker, what is it Jester?" Grill asked.

"I need extra hands. Have you finished your set up?"

"Just about," she replied, finishing her note with a cute little heart. "I'm done."

"And Tronion?"

"Finished before me."

"Alright. I'm teleporting you now." Marx told the witch, unclicking the side, and teleporting her to his location.

"We're here. So what do you exactly need help with?" Grill asked.

"The outer layer assembly," Marx replied, floating over to the robot. "All that's left is to attach the outer layer."

"Sounds easy enough," Salt confidently replied.

"And you can't touch the dynamite."

The witch and onion soon got to work, cautiously assembling the new Escargon Robo. In no time at all, they had completed the project.

"Now to get it to Escargon-dono's room, blow it up, and ship him to France!" Marx happily stated.

The jester ever so carefully lifted the robot, while Grill, Salt, Pepper, and Sugar dashed underneath it and helped it passage.

It took a bit, but they made it to Escargon's room.

Sugar knocked on the door, and the five of them hid in areas nearby.

Escargon woke up, and they heard footsteps from inside.

"What do you-" the snail's annoyed mood soon turned to one of joy, as his Escargon Robo was standing in the doorway before him. When he attempted to hug it, though, he accidentally pressed the button that lit the dynamite.

"What's-" Escarcon couldn't finish his question before he was covered in soot.

"Now!" Marx exclaimed, darting out of his hiding spot with a cardboard box.

The others leaped out of their hiding areas, and helped tackle Escargon into the box.

"Help mrph!" Escargon's cries were blocked by Pepper's duct tape placement. They shoved him in the box, taped it up, and labeled it with a sticker that read, "TO FRANCE"

"This is Potato, come in everyone!" Magolor interrupted. "I have located Sir Blueberry's room, which is also the location of our entrance!"

"Sweet!" Marx replied. "Teleport, please!"

Static was heard on the other end, and the group was suddenly in front of the entrance to Sir Meta Knight's room.

"Ready the glue," Marx whispered to Magolor. The wizard help up a bottle of Apoxy and readied it for the wings.

Grill quietly opened the door, and signaled for the others to follow her. Directly in front of her was Sir Meta Knight, his wings sprawled across his back.

Magolor quietly made his way over to the knight, and after spreading Apoxy over one wing, gently grabbed his other wing and stuck it to the gluey wing.

With a thumbs-up, the group began to search for an entrance to the basement. Magolor flew up to a shield and tilted it's corner to face down right. This opened up a passageway, and the group carefully went inside, only to begin to slide everywhere. Grill summoned her broom and grabbed Salt, Marx flew with Pepper hanging onto his feet, while Magolor hovered above the course and held Sugar. After slowly gliding down the path, they ended up in a large room. A red button that read, "Push to shut door" was waiting for them. Magolor clicked the button, and they heard a loud thunk at the top of the slide.

The group split up to find the recording room, but it wasn't too difficult.

"Over here!" Sugar whispered to everyone. They crowded around the window that let them see inside the studio.

Inside, a pair of teenagers were setting up a web camera, as well as a few beanbags. One of them was a girl with firetruck-red hair in a ponytail behind her. Her eyes were a dark teal, and her skin was tinted red. She was wearing a forest green t-shirt that had a picture of two swords crossing each other, with a pair of wings on fire behind them. The shirt was partially covered by a blue zip-up hoodie. She was also wearing a pair of black jeans, white socks, and a black glove on her right hand.

There was also a boy in the room, with dark blue hair that looked black, bright green eyes, and his skin was a bluish color as opposed to the girl's reddish skin color. He was wearing a shirt that looked identical to the girl's shirt, sans the color. His was teal, and was partially covered by a brown jacket with a cream inside. His pants were a chocolate brown, as well as his socks. On his left hand, a black glove was hiding the hand underneath.

"That's them!" Grill whispered.

"So what's the plan?" Magolor whispered back.

"We wait until the recording has started, and then we summon an animatronic suit for Golden Freddy. After going in, Salt, Pepper, and Sugar will take this Cinderella dress and shove it onto Sword." Marx declared.

The group moved further away from the door, and summoned a Golden Freddy suit.

Inside, the duo had begun the video.

"Eversharp here!" the boy said.

"Freedom flying in!" the girl added.

"And today, per your request, I'm playing Five Nights at Freddy's," Eversharp said, looking worried.

"So this'll be fun for me!" Freedom finished, an evil smile upon her face.

Eversharp sighed, and put on his helmet so things would be censored better.

He got a few minutes into the game, and was jumpscared by Bonnie.

"HOLY SHELLFISH!" he shouted, the helmet changing the swear to something else completely. "Hey the helmet works!"

"Nevermind that, you have to continue the game!" Freedom insisted.

The group had climbed into the suit, and made their way over to the door.

"D-D-Did you hear that?" Eversharp nervously asked. He heard hard metal clanking, like the sounds the animatronics made in game.

Suddenly, the noise was back, but louder.

"Blade?" he squeaked.

"Not now, Sword," Blade replied, drawing her sword. Sword stayed in the back and aimed the camera towards the door. Blade picked up her helmet and looked through the window.

Before she got a clear image of what was going on, the door broke down revealing a Golden Freddy standing there.

Sword screamed like a girl and fainted on the spot.

Blade cringed, and looked it in the eyes. Oddly, it had bright yellow eyes, instead of empty sockets of nothingness.

"You can't be real," she whispered. "The real you doesn't have eyes, and certainly wouldn't be hesitant to attack."

Grill(who was controlling the arms) and Marx(who was controlling the feet) set Golden Freddy into a battle stance. Behind them, Salt, Pepper, and Sugar were looking at each other. When they had stepped through the door, they had all been humanized. All three of them had medium-tan skin, light brown eyes, and chocolate-brown hair. Salt and Pepper were boys, while Sugar was a girl. Salt's hair was short, while Pepper had slightly more in front of his eyes. Sugar had short hair that went to the middle of her neck and curved inward. All three of them had lime t-shirts underneath overalls, but Sugar's overalls were actually an overall dress. They each had a small letter keychain on one of the belt loops, orange socks, and orange shoes.

When Blade wasn't paying attention, they darted past the battle and started to shove him into the Cinderella dress.

"Almost... got it..." Sugar muttered, trying to push Sword's arms through the dress.

"Just... a little... more!" Pepper whispered, pulling his arms through the sleeves.

"C'mon!" Salt groaned, pulling the dress down.

Meanwhile, Magolor, Marx, and Grill were having trouble fighting when two of them couldn't see.

"Hyah!" Blade yelled, striking the knees of the animatronic.

"Ow," the knees said.

Blade looked at the knees in confusion. "Did the knees just say ow?"

Inside, Grill facepalmed. _"I really need to keep my mouth shut,"_ she thought.

Blade shoved the feeling away, and went for the head. This time, Magolor ducked to avoid the blow, but the helmet came off after the attack.

Blade grabbed the suit, but before she could look inside, a burst of bright light blinded her temporarily, letting the puppeteers escape.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

They had fled out of the basement, and flew up to King Dedede's room.

This time, Magolor knocked on the door, and they heard the distinct creaking of the floor.

"Dear King Dedede, I think we should be more then friends. From Queen Mary," he mumbled. "WAHOO!"

Grill giggled. Suddenly, a shout of, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" was heard from inside. When Dedede opened the door to storm out of his room, a bucket of chalk fell on top of him.

"It's Chalk Dedede!" Magolor shouted in his best Meta Knight impression.

Before King Dedede could figure out who said that, the group teleported back to the Lor Starcutter to prepare for the next part.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

**I think this one's going to end here FOR NOW!**

**I REALLY want to get everything done, and there's a lot of pranks. So this one's going to be multiple chapters. I know you might be upset, but this story's almost as long as the St. Patrick's day story, and I don't want a giant story that's going to take an hour to read... *sighs***

**Trust me, THIS IS NOT GONNA DIE!**

**I promise that the story will be done, and not be put off until June.**


	2. Chapter 2

**See? I'm back! Right here in the next chapter! :D**

**Anyway, let's go.**

**ALSO! I don't own Down by Jason Walker, which is the song that Taranza's singing. Also has no relation to Jay Walker, a fictional character from the Ninjago universe. Thanks to Take Me to Another Dimension for helping me find it!**

**I own the gray Waddle Dee. Her name is Kajae. We'll meet her in the blooper reel!**

**THE PHONE NUMBERS AREN'T REAL. REPEAT, THE PHONE NUMBERS ARE NOT REALLY GOING TO GET YOU TO THE SAID CHARACTER.**

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

Once the group had gone back to the Lor Starcutter, Marx pulled out the plans, and spread them out on their table.

Grill pulled out a red marker and crossed off the seven pranks they had completed, and after adding her own in blue ink, crossed it out as well.

"So what's next?" Sugar asked.

"I think we could start the set up for Kine and Fumu's underwater date," Magolor suggested. "They're probably both asleep, as it's only 1 in the morning."

"My question is how are we gonna pull off some of the pranks that involve characters that aren't here?" Salt interrupted.

"I'm pretty sure they're all in the castle," Marx rebutted, looking at the plans. "Dark, Galactic, Taraz, Silica, Knuckle Joe, Ribbon, Queen Mary, Addie, Ado, Fluff, Falspar, Arthur, Dragato, Nonsurat, Drawcia, and Paintra are all here as part of Easter.

"Really?" Magolor questioned. "So how to we contact 02?"

"Okay, we'll just call him," Marx replied. "Shouldn't be that hard. We're also calling Kirby about Keeby, Dedede's new companion, Yin-Yarn accepted into the club, and Dededoo's 'acceptance' as a Nintendo character."

"Let's save that for later," Grill suggested. "We want them to be awake when we call, not half asleep. Like I was."

"So... how do we wanna go about this?" Pepper asked.

"I'm thinking team Tronion can do the set up for the date, while the rest of us pull of everything else." Marx stated.

"Why are we stuck on set-up duty?" Salt complained.

"Because we need people with ninja skills to set it up," Grill swiftly replied before the guys could answer.

"Okay," Pepper sighed. "Let's go guys! We can't let the others down!"

After the onions left, Marx looked at the list again. "I'll set up the hole, glasses, banana peels, artifact, and cat. Magolor, I need you to do the hypnotism, genderbending, setting up that date, and fake money. Grill, that leaves you with stealing the lance, paint over Adeline, shoving Drawcia and Paintra in a closet, and Rick Rolling Rick." he ordered.

"What about Tronion?" Grill asked.

"They'll tell Kirby he died, get everyone to believe Blade's a princess somehow, telling Falspar about the girl of his dreams, and setting up the knitters. We're working as a team for the phonecalls and the other big ones."

Magolor sighed. "You really have the plan, don't you?"

"Yep."

"If that's all settled," Grill said. "then let's go!"

Marx snapped out of what was perhaps a trance. "Right. Let's get going!"

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

Team Tronion was heading to the beach so Kine knew the plan.

"Hey Kine!" Salt shouted into the water.

A very sleepy looking fish came up to the surface. "Who are you?"

"We're Salt, Pepper, and Sugar," Salt explained. "I heard a rumor that you loved Fumu. Is it true?"

"Yes I do!" Kine replied. "Why?"

"We're gonna help you set up the date you always wanted!" Sugar happily squeaked.

"Really?" Kine disbelievingly asked.

"That's right," Pepper replied. "We'll help. But you have to do your part, and not let her drown. A snorkel mask can only work for so long."

"Alright," Kine nodded. "I'll make sure that occasionally she gets air from my bubbles!"

"Good. Now, we're going to fetch Fumu," Pepper declared, grabbing his brother and sister and dragging them to the castle.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

Over with Grill, the witch was flying around the castle with Magolor trying to find Galacta Knight and Dark Meta Knight.

"Not in the dining hall," Magolor muttered, flying back out of said location.

"Stacker to Potato. Not in the throne room either," Grill informed the wizard over the headsets.

"Stay where you are." Suddenly, in a bright flash of light, Magolor teleported to Grill's location.

"Why did you need the throne room?" Grill skeptically asked.

"Remember? I have to send lots of fake money to CS?" Magolor explained.

"Right," Grill replied. "I'll keep looking for Dark and Galac."

Magolor nodded, and crept into the throne room. He looked for the way to access the transporter which the only reason he knew it was in the throne room was because that's where all the chaotic thumps came from.

Eventually, he started pressing buttons on the throne itself. When one started up a really weird sequence, he was fairly certain he hit the right one.

The monster transporter booted up as Magolor summoned some fake cash.

"How may I help y-" Customer Service cut himself off when he saw Magolor instead on King Dedede looking at him.

"I stole some of the king's cash and decided to send it to you," the Halcandrian explained, slipping a real bill into the pile.

"Oh. Well thank you! Just put it into the transporter," CS explained. "We'll handle it from there."

"'Kay," Magolor replied, swiftly placing all of the money onto the device. "You know, Dedede has the cash to pay things. He just won't. Maybe you should send another debt collector!"

"It doesn't really work," CS replied. "Anyway, thank you for doing business with us."

"Welcome!" Magolor replied, pressing the off switch before CS realized the money was fake.

Grill, on the other hand, was still having trouble finding the other knights.

"Come on! Put your spirit into it, Dark!" a voice shouted from the garden.

"I'm trying, Galactic!" another voice replied.

Grill pressed the button on the side of her headset. "Stacker to Potato, Dark and Galactic have been located!"

"Alright. I'll be there in a second," Magolor replied, teleporting to Grill.

The duo carefully made their way into the garden, and watched Galactic and Dark train.

"Remember, you have to keep your self balanced, or anger can overtake you," Galactic said.

"I know. It's just difficult to stay balanced when I know that someone might find us."

Magolor readied his magic, and with a shout of, "私はダークメタナイトの際にキャストとして光に闇をフリップ!" and shot a beam of light at Dark Meta Knight.

"What did you just say?" Grill asked.

"I said 'Flip the darkness to the light as I cast upon Dark Meta Knight'."

"Oh."

A bright red light engulfed Dark Meta Knight's body. No one could see, so Grill took the opportunity to steal Galactic Knight's lance.

When the light had faded, Grill had vanished, but Dark Meta Knight was laying on the ground.

Galactic Knight ran over to Dark Meta Knight. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Dark Meta Knight muttered, "Yeah, I think so." But instead of a deeper voice, it was a more feminine one.

"Hey! It worked!" Magolor exclaimed.

"What did you do to me?" Dark Meta Knight asked.

"Listen to your voice."

"What?" When Dark Meta Knight took a moment, and thought about it, she shouted "HEY!"

"What?" Galactic Knight was confused.

"Dark's now a girl again!" Magolor explained. "Oh and by the way I did it to appease the inner fangirl of the author."

Dark Meta Knight tackled Galactic Knight. "Hooray!"

"GAH!" he exclaimed as he was pinned down.

Dark Meta Knight curled up next to him. "Now life can go back to normal..." she whispered before drifting off.

Inside the castle, Grill was trying to locate Drawcia's and Paintra's pictures.

"Where are they?" she muttered in annoyance.

After a few more rooms, she located their pictures. Ever so carefully, she moved the painting into a closet and after filling it with paint buckets that were empty, locked the door behind her and sped off to the next prank.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

Marx was having no trouble with his prank set-ups. He was in the middle of digging a hole, which was a bit annoying to dig, but he was pressing through.

"Dig! Dig! Dig!" he told himself.

After some time, the hole was deep enough that he had to fly out to leave the hole.

"That should be good," he muttered. "Now to set up the sign."

He grabbed a piece of wood and started scrawling out a note.

"You thought Jerca was in this hole? Well, you were WRONG! APRIL FOOLS!" he read aloud the note he wrote. He giggled. "This is perfect." He put the note in the hole, and left a note on top as well.

"Jerca's spirit fell in the hole. Idiot." the note read.

Soon after, he flew over to Whispy Wood's Forest to set up the Nerd prank.

All was going well, until he accidentally stepped on a flower. No big deal, until Whispy woke up and grabbed Marx with his roots.

"NOVA HELP ME!" Marx yelled as he tried to wriggle his way out of Whispy's grasp.

"You have damaged a flower. Now, feel the same damage BACK!" Whispy yelled, pulling on Marx's wings.

Marx was able to press his headphone button and shout, "HELP ME!" before his wings were pulled apart.

"Lose the wings!" Magolor replied.

"Where are you?" Grill asked.

"Are you TRYING to ruin the stealth mission?" Sugar growled.

When they didn't get a reply, Magolor stated, "I'll rescue him. You guys keep doing what you're doing."

Magolor teleported to Marx's location, and looked at the situation at hand.

"What's wrong, Whispy?" Magolor asked.

"This jester stepped on one of the flowers!" Whipsy shouted.

Sighing, Magolor snapped his fingers and the flower was revived and stronger than ever.

"Yay!" Whipsy smiled, dropping Marx. Magolor grabbed his friend by the wings and flew back out of the forest.

"Your welcome, "prank master"," Magolor said, dropping Marx on the ground, and air-quoting 'prank master'.

"Well I didn't know Whipsy cared that much about his flowers!" Marx retorted. Sighing, Marx conjured up a pile of banana peels, and started setting them up, as well as covering the ground in butter.

After sufficient coverage, he made a pyrite pot with Cappy drawings all over it appear. Smirking, he set it just underneath the surface of the excavation site, hoping that Curio'd find it.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

After a few hours of nothing since no one was awake, the people that lived in Pupu Village and the castle were finally beginning to wake up.

Needless to say, everyone was mad at the pranks that had been done.

"WHO GLUES MY WINGS TOGETHER?" Meta Knight shouted.

"HELP ME!" Escargon yelled.

"GAH!" Chief Boron exclaimed when he slipped on a banana peel.

In Fumu's room, she awoke to the sound of someone knocking at her door.

"Who is it?" she yawned.

"Good morning!" a voice replied.

Sighing, Fumu pushed herself out of bed and opened the door. To her surprise, Salt, Pepper, and Sugar were standing there, waiting for her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Kine told us to tell you that he's figured out a way to get you on an underwater date!" Sugar exclaimed.

"What?" Fumu's eyes snapped open.

"Yeah. His feelings haven't dissipated at all," Pepper replied.

"Tell him that I say no," Fumu retorted. "And tell him that it's over. I'm already found someone here that's better."

"It wouldn't happen to be Sword, would it?" Salt smirked.

Fumu's face went red. "Um..."

"It is!" Sugar laughed.

"Why does it matter?" Fumu barked.

"Because he won't be available today," Salt explained. "He's been pranked, and he lost all of his dignity."

"How?" Fumu inquired.

"He's scared of animatronics, and he was forced to play Five Nights at Freddy's, apparently. A real Golden Freddy barged in on the recording studio he and Blade weer using, and fainted on the spot," Sugar swiftly replied. "The only reason we know is because we went to investigate it."

"Aw," Fumu muttered. "Really?"

"Yep."

Fumu shook her head, and said, "Fine. Just for a little bit."

"Yay!" Salt shouted.

"You three wait here while I go and get dressed."

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

Meanwhile, Marx was beginning to panic. He was trying to find a cat to give to Prince Fluff, but there wasn't a cat in sight.

"Where are they?" Marx muttered. "Nago's already said no, as well as Shiro. Where are the other cats?"

"Mew?" a small voice said.

"Wha?" Marx looked over in the direction of the voice. When he looked into the bush that the voice came from, he saw a light pink cat-like creature staring directly at him.

"Who are you?" Marx asked.

"Mew!" it replied.

Marx giggled. "You're adorable!"

The creature bopped his nose, and said, "Mew?"

"What's you name?" Marx asked it.

"Mew!" it said again.

"Your name is Mew?" Marx clarified.

Mew nodded.

When Marx tried to get closer though, it disappeared.

"Oh, come on!" Marx shouted. He took a step forward, and fell into a hole.

Marx was so fed up at that point that his Soul form was released and he flew straight up.

About halfway up, the wings completely disappeared.

"Aw man." The jester began to fall through the air, and found himself on top of a tree.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

Over with Magolor, he had found Taranza dancing to his own music.

"I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground. Why do I try? I know I'm gonna fall down. I thought I could fly, so why did I drown? I'll never know why, I'm falling down, down, down." Taranza sang.

Magolor couldn't help but giggling a bit.

"Really, Taraz?" Magolor innocently asked after he stopped singing.

"It's coming down down down," Taranza finished. When the anthropomorphic spider opened his eyes and noticed Magolor watching, he took off his headphones. "Oh, hey Mags! What's up?"

"Nice song," Magolor commented, holding back a laugh. "Maybe next time you could try picking a song about you?"

Taranza's face went tomato-red. "I was singing out loud?"

"Yeah. Pretty loud, too," Magolor replied. "You have a pretty good singing voice, though."

Taranza rolled his eyes. "Alright, what do you want?"

Magolor smirked underneath his scarf, and while summoning purple magic, the wizard shouted, "私はこれらの言葉の前にタランザ言う 私はあなたの上にキャラメルダンセン大当たりをキャスト！"

"And what does that mean?" Taranza asked.

A gray Waddle Dee suddenly appeared, and said, "I say these words before Taranza / I cast upon thee a Caramelldansen bonanza!"

"Oh."

Then the gray Waddle Dee left.

Magolor fired the beam of energy at Taranza, surprising said spider.

"I now have an urge to Caramelldansen." he said, doing said dance.

Laughing, Magolor started taping the incident, trying not to drop the camera.

"HEY!" Taranza yelled, trying to knock the camera out of the Halcandrain's hands, but couldn't due to the Caramelldansen spell.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

Meanwhile, Meta Knight fell into a hole, Curio found the artifact, and Grill found Adeline.

"Hey Adeline!" Grill said.

"What's up Grill?" the painter asked.

"THIS!" Grill whipped a bucket of rainbow paint out and threw it on Adeline. Then the witch pulled out a recording device, and it said, "It is Hypernova Adeline! Now give me my 20 Dededen."

"Fine, Meta Knight." Grill's voice said to the other one, presumably Meta Knight's.

The recording ended, and Grill was left staring at a shocked Adeline.

"Hehe... BYE!" the witch shouted before teleporting away.

Adeline glared at the witch, but she teleported away.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

In town, Salt, Pepper, and Sugar were putting up flyers that said "Knitter's Club Open!" In a few minutes they managed to collect a few people, and set them up in a room to start knitting.

"HEY YIN YARN!" Sugar yelled at the wizard.

"What?" he asked.

"Wanna join the Knitter's Club? You must be GREAT at making things!"

"Eh, why not?" he replied. "Where do I go?"

"To Sato's house."

Yin-Yarn went to the said location, and ended up as part of many different creations.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

Sugar had left for Kirby's house. When she saw the little Star Warrior was still asleep, she grabbed a ginormous box and out it over-top of him, throwing Tokkori out the window.

"Poyo?" Kirby yawned. When he saw Sugar alone underneath the box that he was in, he was scared and confused.

"Kirby, when you went to bed yesterday, you died. I am here to guide you to the spirit world, so go through the box's door." she said.

Kirby did as he was told, and all was normal.

"APRIL FOOLS!" Sugar yelled, flying away as fast as she could.

Kirby, being the ignorant person he was, didn't get the joke.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

Back on the Lor Starcutter, Magolor was dialing up 02 for the first prank on the phone.

"1-000-000-0000," Magolor muttered. "Makes sense."

"What do you want?" 02 asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that Marx is going to join you in your pocket-dimension when he dies!" Magolor said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 02 yelled.

Magolor held back a laugh, and added. "Have fun!" The wizard hung up and burst into a fit of laughter.

"That... was... awesome!" he managed to choke out to no one in particular.

He looked at the next phone number on the list. "1-555-132-5625 SHOULD get me to Dededoo," Magolor said to himself. "Let's just hope it works."

After punching the numbers in, the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" a voice said on the other side.

"Am I talking to Kingsonn Dededoo?" Magolor asked in his best Reggie impression.

"Yes, why? Does your clock need cleaning?" Dededoo inquired.

"No. I'm Reggie of Nintendo of America, and I was told to tell you that you are now a member of the Kirby universe!"

"Really?" Dededoo excitedly asked.

Magolor went back to his regular voice. "Yeah, no. Sorry, but APRIL FOOLS!" He slammed the phone down and burst into laughing again. "That was hilarious!"

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

Marx eventually found a cat that was willing to do what he hoped.

"So, tell me what that plan is." Marx told it.

"Once I have been handed over to the blue yarn boy, attack him." the cat said. It was a little purple cat with a bell around its neck on a red ribbon.

"Good. Now, let's go!" With that, Marx and the cat were off and trying to find Prince Fluff.

Eventually, the duo located him, and the cat got into position.

"Hey Prince Fluff!" Marx shouted.

"Oh!" Prince Fluff turned around. "Hello there, Marx. How are you?"

"Good. Anyway, out of the niceness in my heart, I got you a present!" the jester said.

Prince Fluff was confused, until the cat came out of the bush.

"AH!" Prince Fluff yelled, running away from it. "I HATE CATS!"

"APRIL FOOLS!" Marx shouted back.

"So..." the cat seemed interested about something.

"What is it?" Marx asked.

"Can I stay with you?" it asked.

"Eh, why not!" Marx replied, smiling at his new companion.

"Yes!" it replied. "Alright, so what's my name gonna be?"

"What do you mean?" Marx quizzically asked.

"I don't have a name. Most people called me 'Purple'."

"Oh," Marx mumbled. "A name... How about Wishy?"

"No. I'm a guy, if that helps narrow some things down." The cat replied.

"Um... Vio?"

"No, one of the Links from Four Swords took that name."

"Bella!"

"I'M A GUY!"

"Fine, fine. I got it: Sunbell," Marx suggested. "It's not girly!"

"I like it," Sunbell replied. "I am now SUNBELL!"

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

Grill was wandering around the forest trying to find Rick.

"RICK!" she shouted.

"What?" the hamster asked.

"There you are! Here, I found a video that I thought you might like," she hastily explained, handing him a laptop.

Rick clicked on the play button, and what started as a calm video became the music video for Rick Astley's 'Never Gonna Give You Up'.

"Really?" he muttered. "The internet got to me BEFORE you did!"

Grill smirked. "Look who's singing it in the video."

Rick looked back at the screen, and saw HIMSELF singing the song.

"WHAT?" he shouted in disbelief.

"APRIL FOOLS!" Grill yelled, taking the laptop back and teleporting away.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

Back on the Lor, everyone had joined back together for a phonecall.

Magolor typed in the phone number, but then set the phone onto speaker, set up a camera, and pressed call.

"Hello?" Dedede's voice came through the phone.

"Hey, listen!" Grill said in her best Navi voice, which was almost spot-on. "I'm your new companion now!"

"NO!" King Dedede screamed at the top of his lungs. "ANYTHINGS BUT THAT!"

"Ok then. I will have to hunt you down then!" Grill replied.

"HELP ME!" Dedede yelled.

Marx was on the floor laughing, while Magolor was trying his best to be quiet.

"No! You'll end up just like Link. Also, did you know that-"

"GO AWAY!" King Dedede hung up the phone.

When Grill looked over to Marx, she saw the jester in a fit of laughter.

"What was so funny?" she asked.

"Dedede's...reaction!" he managed to say before bursting out again.

Alright, my turn!" Salt exclaimed, grabbing the phone to call Kirby.

"Poyo?" a voice said.

"Hi Kirby, it's Salt. I just found out that Keeby's going to be the star of the series!" Salt said.

All that was heard was a loud THUNK on the other end.

"Bye!" Salt ended the call, and did a victory dance.

Pepper grabbed the phone, and called back. "APRIL FOOLS!" he shouted. Then he hung up.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

After a quick call to Ribbon about Kirby's new girlfriend, the team decided to relax a bit before the next big prank. Fumu had already been transported to Kine, and no one really knew who was behind all of the pranks.

"So, how do we go about the proposal thing?" Grill asked.

"I dunno. It has to have PERFECT timing, or else it might become a true thing!" Marx replied. "And I think they're like, what, 16?"

"No. Knuckle Joe turned 17 in February," Magolor interrupted. "Silica's still 16."

"Oh," Marx replied. "I was close!"

"Yeah. So, I'm thinking we have a set up where we have a party. Magolor, you have a good taste in music, so you'll be the DJ. Meanwhile, Marx'll convince Knuckle Joe to ask Silica the question, while I tell Silica that she's lucky that a guy like Knuckle Joe will look her way, and other things that'll convince her that Knuckle Joe's the right pick. When Knuckle Joe asks the question, that's Magolor's cue to switch the music to It's the End of the World As We Know It. Hopefully, this will stop Silica from replying. Instead, both of them will be confused and just continue on." Grill relayed a plan from memory.

"Sounds like a plan!" Magolor replied. "Lemme grab a playlist." The wizard floated over to his computer and quickly put a playlist together.

"Alright, my part's ready," Magolor announced. "You guys go ahead and get people to come. We'll say it's Marx's late birthday party."

"Alright!"

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

The team set out and put their plan into motion. Marx, Grill, and Tronion collected quite a few people to come to the party, so the turnout was decent.

Marx grabbed a different hat than normal, this one decorated with round cakes on a blue background on the right and party hats on a red background to the left. His bow stayed the same, and, with a satisfied nod, left his room to go party.

In the main room, Magolor was DJ-ing the party, while Silica was trying to beat Marx in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"C'mon!" she shouted. She was playing as Samus, while Marx was playing as Kirby. Even though the jester didn't really have hands, he was destroying Silica easily.

The jester made quick work of the girl, winning a 5-stock match in 2 minutes.

With a reluctant pass off, Knuckle Joe took upon the role of beating Marx's 10-win streak.

It didn't work.

Eventually, things began to die down, so Grill and Marx carefully got themselves into position.

"You're really lucky, you know." Grill said to Silica.

"What do you mean, I'm lucky? I only have Meta Knight for support," she replied. "And people are afraid of me."

"What about Knuckle Joe?" Grill suggested.

"What about Silica?" Marx tried on the other side of the room.

"Silica's more than support. She's like a sister to me. One that I'll feel guilty for if she hurts anyone."

"Then why not get closer to her?" Marx hinted.

"Closer?" Silica replied, as Grill had asked her a similar question that Marx had asked.

"Yeah, closer! You two perfectly balance each other."

"When you're feeling down, she's there to pick you up."

"Knuckle Joe's not the type of guy that'll force you to be a damsel in distress."

"You know how to protect her from harming herself and others when Demon's in charge."

"You never know how much he loves you back."

"You might never find a girl as perfect as her again."

"If you don't ask him, then you might lose the opportunity to be your soul mate."

"Are you sure?" Silica quizzically asked.

"I'm certain." Marx replied, having given a similar speech to Knuckle Joe.

Knuckle Joe nodded, and got up to talk to Silica.

"Silica?" he asked.

She turned to him. "Yeah?"

Knuckle Joe summoned all of his courage, and began to talk. "Ever since the defeat of Nightmare, I felt as if something was finally fulfilled in my life. And the defeat wasn't it. Meeting you, and you staying by me side, even when life has gotten tough. I didn't know what it was at the time, but I now know. It was a feeling of love. So," he paused, taking a knee. "Silica, will forever be mine, and-"

Knuckle Joe was cut off by Magolor switching the music to "It's the End of the World As We Know It."

"What?" Silica called over the music.

"Nevermind," he muttered. "I'll tell you later!"

"Really?" Silica mumbled.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

Later that night, after everyone had gone home, Marx realized something.

"WE FORGOT A PRANK!" he shouted.

"We did?" the others asked.

"Yeah! Remember the title of the story? Apocalypse Fools. We haven't done the Apocalypse yet!"

Magolor sighed. "It's already getting late, and we've spent the better part of today pulling pranks!"

"But what if I help?" a new voice piped up.

The group turned to the voice's owner, and Marx exclaimed, "Sunbell!"

"Sunbell?" Salt repeated.

"Yep. He helped me with the prank on Prince Fluff," Marx explained. "He's a pretty cool cat."

"Nice to know," Grill replied. "But how is he gonna help?"

"Simple. I'll round everyone up!" Sunbell replied.

"Fine. Sunbell, round up the town while the rest of us cause havoc!" Marx ordered. "Move out, Magic Tricksters!"

The group didn't have too much difficulty getting the villagers to believe the Apocalypse was here. With Marx throwing his roses everywhere, Magolor popping a black hole or two in the street, and Grill blocking the road in some areas, the people thought they were gonna die.

"Come with me everyone, and I will lead you to safety!" Sunbell yelled. When no one noticed him, he climbed to the top of the center tree, and yowled, "HEY!"

The crowds turned to him. "Better," Sunbell meowed. "Alright, listen up! I know a way to safety, so follow me if you want to be spared from the wrath of the soul!"

The inhabitants of Pupu village did as they were told, fearful of being hurt. Sunbell led them away from what they knew, and to the edge of their world. "Come!" he beckoned.

"We don't know how to swim!" one Cappy shouted.

"Who said anything about swimming?" Sunbell retorted. He waved his paws, and the water split in two. "Now, we must travel far away to safety!"

The Cappies looked hesitant, but eventually followed Sunbell.

With a smirk, Sunbell yowled as loud as he could. Marx, Magolor, and Grill heard it, and stopped their chaos.

"APRIL FOOLS!" the group exclaimed. Marx dived down to grab Sunbell, and after seeing no Cappies in the water, Magolor closed it again.

"See you next year!" Sunbell shouted to the crowd, before he and Marx teleported away.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

**The End, everyone! This behemoth is over 9000 words, and I hope everyone enjoyed their April Fools day. As a quick side-note, anyone who figures out what Kirby game the cat is from or guesses the birthday of Knuckle Joe, Sirica, and/or Marx can get a mango point for each thing they get right. HINT: The day is actually significant to the character. **

**Well, see you around, and remember: Never get between Erza and her cake.**


End file.
